


Relativity

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto thinks his lovers are being lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> another installment in what i've decided to call the **Happy Household Club** , which takes place when the boys are somewhere between twenty-four and thirty.

He came back into the apartment after getting the mail, riffling through the various bills and advertisements. It wasn't exactly shocking, but he still made a face when he went into the bedroom and saw Rin and Haru sprawled out on the bed.

Well, actually, Haru was hogging all the pillows, and Rin was 'sitting' with his bum against the headboard and his legs stretched up the wall. 

Makoto sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I can't believe how lazy you two are!" 

"We're not lazy," Rin pouted, wiggling his toes. "We were _very_ active this morning."

Makoto tried _hard_ not to smile at that. It _was_ true, but... "It's nearly two, and you aren't even dressed!"

"Getting dressed is stupid. I thought we agreed, no clothes on the weekend," Rin whined, wiggling. He kept wiggling, and wiggling, and wiggling more... 

With a shake of his head, Makoto shifted over, letting Rin put his head on Makoto's thigh. Haru opened one eye and looked at them, but then he closed it firmly.

"We never agreed to no clothes weekends. At least, not every weekend." He did glance over at Rin, who was sticking to the policy he suggested. Rin smirked up at him, and stretched his legs out some more.

It wasn't that it was a completely worthless idea...

"Oh, we got a letter from Nagisa!" Makoto set aside the rest of the mail to open the letter. 

Rin made a face. "What the hell, what kind of guy writes _letters_ in this day and age?"

Makoto just shrugged. "He's with Rei, in Italy. Nagisa just prefers to write letters. He likes to draw silly things, like this, see?" He showed Rin the front page of the letter, which had a depiction of Rei drooling over beautiful architecture. 

Rin rolled his eyes, and Haru raised his chin just a bit to see. 

"That's a stupid drawing. Is he stupid?"

"There, there," Makoto smiled, playing with Rin's hair as he read the letter.

Haru frowned a bit, and shifted over to press his backside against Makoto.

"What are those two queens doing in Italy, anyway?" Rin sighed, scissoring his legs a little bit.

"That's not nice," Makoto absently shook his head. "They're in Milan. Rei is doing a lookbook for some fashion house."

"And you thought the word _queen_ was inappropriate?" Rin scoffed.

Haru snickered a tiny bit. Makoto was only aware because of the contact of their bodies. "All right, _granted_ , but... Oh, he printed out some photos!"

" _Seriously_ , that guy needs to realize that _technology_ exists! _Printing?_ " Rin shook his head.

Makoto smiled generously, and then he held out the first for Rin and Haru to see. "This is Rei at Milan Cathedral. And... here's Nagisa at the Arc of Peace. Ah... apparently, Nagisa has an Italian boyfriend. Rei... apparently took a picture of them... _together_..." Makoto sighed. " _And_ they sent it to us." He just shook his head, but he dutifully held out the picture for Rin and Haru.

Haru shut his eyes and turned his head away. Rin threw his hands up in the air. "I just don't get those two! They have a really fucked up relationship!"

Makoto frowned slightly. "I don't think we're really in a position to judge other people's relationships..." he murmured, sifting through the other pictures. Which were mostly of Nagisa posing nude with his new lover. Well.

"Why not?" Rin shot back. Haru turned a bit to watch the two of them. "We're in a perfect position! Because we're _happy!_ We're very happily situated, so we can totally judge others! Right now, I'm _actively_ judging the two of them!" Rin declared, stabbing his finger into the air for emphasis.

Makoto smiled, and patted Rin on the forehead. "They have an open relationship. Nagisa... well, he likes to meet a lot of new people and... have sex with them, and Rei likes anything that's beautiful. Somehow, it works for them. I guess they're happy, too."

"But that's wrong!" Rin objected. "If you love someone, you're not supposed to _share_. You're supposed to hoard that person, keeping all the heat and passion for yourself."

Rin was quite emphatic on the point. Makoto thought there was something a bit off in what Rin said, but Haru nodded absently at Rin's words. "Well... mostly people would be satisfied with just one lover. And look at us," he caressed Rin's cheek lovingly. Haru reached out to touch Makoto's fingers touching Rin. 

"That's not the same at all," Rin dismissed. "We're not _sharing_. It's just that _both_ of you belong to me. And let me tell you, if anyone tried to put the moves on either of you, they'd be getting hell from me!" Rin underscored his point by wiggling his finger in Makoto's face.

"Yeah, that's not necessary," Makoto sighed, leaning away from the finger.

"No, I worry most about you!" Rin turned, elegantly putting his feet down so he could sit up and face Makoto. Haru watched him, interested, half getting up himself. "Haru probably has people hitting on him all the time," he started.

"I don't," Haru interjected, but Rin didn't pay attention.

"But he's a social moron, and he'd probably think it was _too much bother_ to try to talk to the person. They wouldn't get anywhere! But you wouldn't even notice the people hitting on you!"

"No one hits on me," Haru pouted.

"Me, either," Makoto sheepishly agreed.

"No, people hit on _both_ of you," Rin insisted, getting irritated. "Like I said, _you_ ," he pointed to Haru, "just ignore them, but _he_ ," he pointed at Makoto. Right at his nose. " _He_ would just think they were being friendly. Or that there was no way they could be interested in him. And he'd be _friendly_. And he'd share his food." Haru looked at Makoto, considering. "And he'd give that person _hope_. And then they'd try to... I don't know, corner you in a broom closet or something! And you'd let it happen! And the next thing you know, you're being raped or something by some smitten patient or coworker!"

"No, that... wouldn't happen," Makoto laughed.

"You don't even think about these things!" Rin leaned in closer to Makoto, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I don't _have_ to..." Makoto started.

"Rin's right. You're too defenseless," Haru monotonically agreed. "Don't give other people food."

Makoto sighed. "No, see, I'm a physical therapist... my patients are mostly elderly, or student athletes. None of them are going to..."

"It's a concern! What about that _guy_ who just started at your clinic last year? He kept inviting you out for drinks and stuff!" Rin accused.

Haru nodded seriously.

"No, that was just normal workplace behavior..." He had to get this conversation under control. Somehow, they'd gotten off the rails... "Anyway, what about _you?_ You probably get hit on the most! And you've always liked to shine. Should we be worried about _you?_ "

Haru narrowed his eyes and watched Rin carefully.

"Pffbt," Rin rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous! I teach in _high school_. My students are _kids_ and my coworkers are _other teachers_. What's so good about that?"

There was definitely something wrong with Rin's logic, but Haru seemed satisfied for some reason. He reached out and put his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Be more careful," he warned.

"See, Haru knows, too!" Rin beamed.

"I work with fish," Haru added. Makoto and Rin looked at him blankly. "I just mean... I don't get hit on," he reiterated.

Rin rolled his eyes. "There are also actual _people_ working at the aquarium with you, but it's just as well that you seemingly are unaware of that fact."

Makoto bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Well, anyway, _none_ of us are cheating, and Nagisa and Rei seem content, and they've been together for longer than we have..."

"By like a week!" Rin scoffed, pouting.

"And the two of you are _still_ not dressed," Makoto finished.

"No, the problem _there_ is that you _are_ dressed. It's the weekend! Naked weekends!" Rin grinned, doing a pretty fair imitation of a great white on its way to a school of tuna. 

Makoto grinned, but edged back all the same. "As... _interesting_ as that thought is, we don't have anything in the house for dinner, so... we're either ordering in or going out to eat."

Haru perked up. "Are we going to the pool?"

Makoto and Rin shared a puzzled look, and then they looked at Haru. "Honestly... the way your mind works is just _bizarre_. I swim _every day_ , you know."

"So do I," Haru pouted.

"Well, I don't swim every day... though, I do help patients in the whirlpool." Again, they were getting off-track... "But, we can't go to the pool now, anyway. Remember, they have lessons and teams are using it during the day on weekends." There was only the one aquatic center, after all... "Open swim doesn't start on Saturdays until after dinner."

"Ok, we can go out to eat, and then swim in the evening," Rin decided, leaning in to Makoto. He put his hand on Makoto's thigh.

"Let's go to that seafood place overlooking the bay," Haru suggested.

"Not exactly an earth-shattering choice, but that's fine," Rin grinned, and licked his lips. His hand moved in between Makoto's legs. "But... dinner is still hours away... and _you're_ still overdressed..." he moved in fast and kissed Makoto.

"Oh! We're doing this now..." Haru sat up on his knees, and got his hands inside Makoto's t-shirt, pulling it up while he went for Makoto's throat.

Makoto couldn't even try to protest, though he squeaked like he might be thinking about it. Well, it was fine. He could sort the bills later. Rin pushed him down and then Haru kissed Rin while Rin started to take off his pants.

Makoto ran his hand down Rin's flank. It wasn't _completely_ like they were being lazy. This was definitely exerting, after all.

* * *

  



End file.
